


Have Mercy On Me

by CreatePeaceFromChaos, Uintuva



Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, Fic and Art, Gags, Kinda, M/M, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predicament Bondage, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: His thighs and calves were trembling, his shoulders ached, and he was painfully, desperately hard.Or: Kakashi gets wrecked by Shisui.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Kakashi Gets Wrecked [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117445
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	Have Mercy On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "End of the World" by Dead by Sunrise.  
> And this is the final fic in this series! It's been a blast 😊

His thighs and calves were trembling, his shoulders ached, and his cock was painfully, desperately hard. Even with the constant stimulation to his prostate from the vibrating plug Shisui had left inside him, he was unable to achieve a satisfying orgasm due to the ring fitting snug around the base of his cock, and with his arms bound behind him as they were – bound and raised so he was bent over at a perfect right angle with his arms suspended from the ceiling – he couldn’t even remove the cock ring or the plug to give himself some relief.

His face was damp, as was the blindfold Shisui had fastened around his eyes before he’d left what felt like hours ago with a cheery “be a good boy, Kakashi, I’ll be back soon!” His jaw ached, too, from the solid ball gag shoved between his teeth.

His legs trembled again, calves aching from having been poised up on his toes for so long, and he sobbed into his gag as the slight (accidental) lowering of his heels caused his arms to be pulled just that little higher, putting more strain on his shoulders. He forced himself back up onto his toes again, able to feel his legs shaking from the exertion. He couldn’t even adjust his footing because of the metal bar Shisui had lashed his ankles to – the steel rod forced his legs to remain spread the exact amount they had been when Shisui attached it to his ankles, and he couldn’t bring them in or spread them further.

The vibrator inside him, previously at a gentle buzz, suddenly picked up in intensity, and Kakashi cried out and jolted – heels dropping briefly before he jerked back up onto the balls of his feet – at the sudden increase in speed and power. He wished he could move in _some_ way – even just to be able to drop his head – but Shisui had taken everything into consideration when he’d prepared to leave him for the morning. The thick collar covering Kakashi’s entire neck had a ring at the back next to the buckles, which had been attached to the same hook as the ropes holding up his arms and hips; his head was forced to remain fully in line with his spine, and he couldn’t drop or lift it due to the stiff leather around his neck.

Kakashi gasped as a familiar, warm, callused hand stroked down his spine – he’d been so distracted by the sudden change to the vibrator speed that he’d completely missed Shisui returning.

“You look so pretty like this,” Shisui commented, trailing his hand up Kakashi’s back and then – much to Kakashi’s relief – unfastening the gag and blindfold that had kept Kakashi muffled and blind the entire time his lover had been gone. He blinked a few times against the sudden change in lighting – though thankfully the room was still dim, as it had been before the blindfold had gone on – and sucked in deep gulps of air, trying to peer through his hair to see his lover properly. He could see Shisui’s legs and the bulge of his erection at the front of his pants, but the collar and attached rope prevented him from lifting his head to see anything higher than Shisui’s waistband.

He couldn’t quite close his mouth, and was far too aroused to care that saliva was dripping onto the wooden floor.

Shisui’s fingers trailed along his jaw and slipped into his mouth, and Kakashi made an effort to suckle on the digits. He succeeded, and Shisui made a pleased little sound before drawing his hand back and crouching so he could look at Kakashi’s face. Kakashi tried to focus on his lover’s face, but the continuing vibration against his prostate had him choking out a sobbed ‘please’ as his eyes filled with tears. Shisui kissed him, soft and gentle, and the vibrator finally, _mercifully_ , stopped. Kakashi released another sob, this one utterly relieved, and Shisui kissed him again before standing and moving around to stand behind him. He kept one hand on Kakashi’s skin the whole time, sliding along his side and grasping one of his cheeks as he gave a mischievous, faux-thoughtful hum.

“Please… need t’ come,” Kakashi whimpered when Shisui didn’t remove the plug or the cock ring, instead just pushing and tugging teasingly on the plug’s flared base. Shisui hushed him, and Kakashi whined – long and soft and high-pitched – when his lover slid his hand down to gently remove the cock ring.

“You’ll come when I’m inside you, no sooner,” Shisui ordered lightly, and Kakashi whimpered. “Understand?”

“Yes,” he managed, now able to see his tears dripping to the floor beneath his face. Shisui gave another of his teasing hums, and then the plug inside him was _finally_ being removed. Shisui went about it slowly, and then Kakashi felt his slick, hot, hard cock-head press against his tender hole. His breath was coming faster in anticipation, and he cried out in a combination of shock and relief as Shisui thrust into him with one smooth, hard stroke. His body spasmed and every muscle went taut, and his cock jerked and spilled his cum onto the floor beneath him. Shisui laughed, sounding slightly breathless, and Kakashi cried out again as his lover started fucking him before he could even begin to recover from the sudden, brutal orgasm that had just ripped through him.

His lover looked incredible like this, all bound up tight and shaking from exertion and sobbing from too much pleasure. His body was hot and tight around Shisui’s cock, and Shisui knew he wouldn’t last long. Kakashi believed that Shisui had left him for an hour, but in reality Shisui had left for only the length of time it took him to sneak back in silently. He’d spent the past hour remaining utterly silent to observe his lover. Kakashi could have escaped at any time, but much to Shisui’s delight, he had remained. Kakashi’s pretty, lithe body had been trembling all over by the time Shisui decided to grant him some mercy; Shisui was hard enough to hammer nails from watching him struggle to maintain his precarious position while Shisui played with the speed of the vibrating plug. Said plug was holding half a bottle’s worth of lubricant inside Kakashi in preparation for Shisui to just slide the plug free and slide his cock into him.

And so, after removing blindfold and gag and stealing a couple of kisses, that was exactly what Shisui did. He was going to spill inside Kakashi, then detach him from the hooks on the ceiling and move him to their bed before taking him again.

They had all day, after all, and Shisui was determined to make the absolute most of it.

[[On Twitter](https://twitter.com/uintuva/status/1353976014079225856?s=19)]


End file.
